West Indies women's cricket team in Ireland in 2019
The West Indies women's cricket team toured Ireland to play the Ireland women's cricket team in May 2019. The tour consisted of three Women's Twenty20 Internationals (WT20Is), which took place directly before the West Indies women's team toured England. The West Indies won the series 3–0. Ahead of the series, Cricket Ireland awarded part-time professional contracts to six of its players. Ireland's captain, Laura Delany, suffered an injury during the first match which ruled her out of the rest of the series. Kim Garth was named as Ireland's captain in her place. Squads Reniece Boyce, Shanika Bruce, Britney Cooper, Shabika Gajnabi, Sheneta Grimmond and Shawnisha Hector were also named as reserve players for the West Indies. Ahead of the tour, Deandra Dottin was ruled out of the West Indies' squad due to injury, and was replaced by Britney Cooper. Anna Kerrison was added to Ireland's squad for the last two matches. WT20I series 1st WT20I | team2 = | score1 = 139/4 (20 overs) | runs1 = Stafanie Taylor 75 (53) | wickets1 = Celeste Raack 1/16 (4 overs) | score2 = 75 (18.4 overs) | runs2 = Kim Garth 45 (55) | wickets2 = Afy Fletcher 4/14 (3.4 overs) | result = West Indies Women by 64 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = YMCA Cricket Club, Dublin | umpires = Azam Baig (Ire) and Paul Reynolds (Ire) | motm = | toss = West Indies Women won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Louise Little, Sophie MacMahon, Una Raymond-Hoey and Rebecca Stokell (Ire) all made their WT20I debuts. }} 2nd WT20I | team2 = | score1 = 157/6 (20 overs) | runs1 = Stacy-Ann King 34 (45) | wickets1 = Kim Garth 3/22 (4 overs) | score2 = 112/6 (20 overs) | runs2 = Kim Garth 51* (48) | wickets2 = Stacy-Ann King 2/15 (4 overs) | result = West Indies Women won by 45 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Parade, Dublin | umpires = Mark Hawthorne (Ire) and Philip Thompson (Ire) | motm = | toss = West Indies Women won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Anna Kerrison (Ire) made her WT20I debut. }} 3rd WT20I | team2 = | score1 = 188/1 (20 overs) | runs1 = Hayley Matthews 107* (62) | wickets1 = Sophie MacMahon 1/36 (4 overs) | score2 = 116/3 (20 overs) | runs2 = Mary Waldron 55* (62) | wickets2 = Stafanie Taylor 2/19 (3 overs) | result = West Indies Women won by 72 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Parade, Dublin | umpires = Azam Baig (Ire) and Mark Hawthorne (Ire) | motm = | toss = Ireland Women won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Hayley Matthews (WI) scored her first century in WT20Is. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2019 in West Indian cricket Category:2019 in Irish cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2019 Ireland 2019 cricket Category:2019 in women's cricket